


Be Home By Eleven

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziall Horlik - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parents, Teen fic, domestic comedy, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Can you write one about Harry and Louis having a daughter and how said daughter is going on her first date and Harry gets worried and becomes overprotective of her. Also can the boy she's going out be Niall and Zayn's son ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Home By Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinner_ofLA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/gifts).



> Another prompt from the prompt fills work. I had fun writing this one! And remember, you can submit one on the Larry Prompt Fills work or my tumblr, http://thelarrydiaries123.tumblr.com/

"Daddy! I'm going on a date!" Louis screeched and hugged his daughter as she ran inside with the widest smile on her face.

"Congratulations, sweetheart! Your first date! When is it?!"

"Tonight! We're going ice skating. Then were gonna go to Barnes and Noble to read books and drink Starbucks!"

"Oh, that's so cute, you little book worm!"

"I'm so excited. Can you please help me pick something to wear? I need your expertise."

"Anything for you, love. Come on, you have lot's of clothes."

~ ~ ~

"Babe, why is Claire throwing her clothes all over the floor?"

"She's looking for the perfect outfit to wear on her date tonight." Harry's features hardened. A date? He was not informed of that.

"She's too young."

"Harry, she's fifteen. She's old enough."

"Do we know this boy? Is he a druggie or a wino?"

"Harry, no. It's Liam." Louis smiled.

"I no longer like that kid."

"Harry, you're being ridiculous. Liam's a fine young man. And we know he'll never hurt Claire. Poor thing would pick up a bruised apple and tell it We can trust him."

"Lou, he's a teenage boy. A sixteen year old with a car."

"Which means she won't get cold in this winter weather."

"No," Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It means they have an opportunity to roll around in the back seat."

"Once again, you are ridiculous. Liam would never pressure her into anything like that. And she's too protective of her body to let that happen."

"See we don't know that. She could be acting, taking after her dad or some-" Louis smacked Harry over the back of his head.

"No. They aren't going to do anything. Just ice skating and reading at Barnes and Noble. It's perfectly fine. And public."

"Louis, for all we know- hello, angel." Harry smiled down at Claire.

"Hi, Papa. What about this one, dad?" She held put a soft electric blue hoodie.

"I think you should that with some light jeans and your matching blue boots. Then the matching purse and watch." Claire smiled, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Perfect! Thank you!" She hugged them both before scurrying off to her room.

"You see how happy she is? She really likes Liam, I think you should stop worrying."

"But Lou-"

"Harry, as you may know, the submissive in bed tends to be more domineering outside. You are not winning this battle."

"Lou, she's-"

"It's Liam. Zayn and Niall's Liam. The sweet child she used to have playdates with. The same Niall and Zayn we knew since primary school. They'll be fine."

"I'm still interviewing the kid."

~ ~ ~

Liam sat uncomfortably in front of Harry's burning stare. He shifted awkwardly, suddenly feeling more nervous than he's ever been towards Harry.

"Harold, the poor kid's been here for ten minutes already. Let him go."

"I haven't asked him a question yet."

"Harry, let him go. We know him already."

"How much do we really know-"

"Shut up and let him go, you oaf!"

"Louis, I'm not letting Claire go on a date with him until I've asked a few questions." Louis groaned.

"You are absolutely impossible!"

"What are your intentions, Payne-Horan-Malik?" Liam opened his mouth to say something before being cut off by Louis.

"To take Claire out and have a good time. No funny business, no inappropriate comments and such. Can you leave him alone and quit staring at him like you're a fucking murderer now?"

"Louis, he needs to answer for himsel-"

"Hi, Liam." Claire smiled sweetly, walking down the stairs in the clothes Louis suggested.

"H-hi, Claire. Um, you look nice." Liam said nervously.

"I put some money in your purse just in case. You two have fun." Claire pulled Liam off the loveseat and dragged him out of the door before further interrogations she's heard the entire time she spent getting ready.

"Be home by eleven!" Harry yelled in defeat. Louis smiled back at them, closing the door and turning to harry. His smile faltered.

"Really?"

"Yes 'really'."

"You scared the poor kid!"

"Good, maybe that'll make him make sure to keep his hands away."

"Harry, Liam would never. Please just let Claire have a social life. Don't deprive her from her best mate, either."

"Lou, she's our little girl. Of course I'm gonna play protective parent on her. Especially if her other one seems to encourage her-"

"Don't think I won't kick you out of the bed in the middle of the night," Louis grimaced. "She's fifteen. He's trustworthy. They'll be alright." Harry frowned.

"It still worries me because she's out alone." Louis smiled and ran his dainty fingers through Harry's hair.

"Would it help if I made us some tea and popcorn and put on a movie whilst we cuddle in the den near our warm fireplace and a fluffy blanket?" Harry smiled lightly.

"Well," he said, as if he were pondering. "It couldn't hurt." Louis rolled his eyes and smiled his typical crinkly-eued smile. /Of course it couldn't./

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Sinner_ofLA for the prompt!


End file.
